Black and White Reunion
by lombnut
Summary: Taking place after the events of Secret Agent Clank, Ratchet gets out of prison and is once again reunited with Clank. Ratchet/Clank
1. A Sappy Reunion

**I wanted to base something around the events/ story of Secret Agent Clank,  
and thanks to my DeviantART friend, TantaGreen's picture, (being an great inspiration for me)  
I started working on the little thing here...**

**Might get a bit sexual later on, we will see ~  
This is chapters one, out of... who knows? I'll write and see...**

**I suck at titles for the moment, so forgive me...  
They might all be a little out of character but hopefully... not too much.**

**Enjoy, comments and favs are greatly appreciated.**

**Black and White Reunion © Lombnut  
Ratchet & Clank game series and characters © Insomniac games**

* * *

Ratchet tapped his foot onto the cold stone floor, again and again, in the rythmn of the rain hitting the ground outside. He  
was getting really impatient, having to sit here and wait in this damp and clamy waiting-room. He had probably stared at the  
same spot of wallpaper for the last two hours. The only form of entertainment, the magazines, were all read out, and on  
top of it all, he was wet. Wet from standing outside in the rain, looking, secretly wishing, hoping that one of those  
veichles passing by, would be "his".

He shrugged to himself. At least now he was inside where it was warm, or well... as warm as a prison could get. The  
warden couldn't wait to get rid of him, almost knocking Ratchet out as he threw the suitcases at him the moment the  
lombax left his cell. That was earlier, and now he was just sitting there, muttering some incoherent words under his breath  
as the water dripped from his soaking wet fur.

'Clank... where are you?' he thought to himself as his eyesight went fuzzy. As he closed his eyes he felt a small tear drop onto  
his cheek, where it mixed with the water running down his face from the mess of wet fur on his head. If it hadn't been for Clank,  
he wouldn't have stood out there in the rain for almost an hour, but at the same time... he wanted to see the robot again, so badly.

During all that time spent in the prison, Clank was the only thing on his mind. He was the reason he actually bothered to  
survive every day, every day was just another day of pointless fighting, and Ratchet only fought because he knew …  
Clank believed in him, believed that he was innocent, that he would be able to manage, to be strong. All Ratchet did in  
there, to keep himself breathing, it was all for Clank. He had for a longer time now wondered where his feelings lay towards  
his metalic friend. Even though the incident on Oltanis was so many years ago, he could still remember how utterly  
frightened he was when he thought that Clank was gone. Regardless of the many fights they've had, Ratchet didn't want  
to lose him, the robot was... well, his best friend. During the many years they've spent together, the many incidents that  
occurred only brought them closer, and made his feelings for Clank grow stronger. It wasn't until recently the lombax  
actually realised his true emotions, however...

It was when Ratchet had called him with his one and only free call (that he had earned as thanks for stopping the prison break), and he noticed  
to his surprise that Clank didn't mind having a chat with him, regardless of his ongoing mission. It had made Ratchet smile a bit, melt a bit, to see  
that familiar round face once more. He remembered asking himself, 'Since when did Clank's simple neon eyes become something so... beautiful?'  
He realised he was amazed by Clank's outer beauty, but of course, he never said this out loud.

It hadn't been long since then, and at that moment, when he asked himself the question, he realised what had happened... he'd fallen in love with Clank.  
And now, at this moment, he felt as though Clank was the love of his life; and now was the time he needed Clank the most.

"Well well, "hero", looks like ya pickup ain't coming to get ya!" the warden gloated while giving him a sly smirk.  
"Seems like ya'll be staying another day here, lombax! How 'bout ya get ya things unpacked again? Hehehe..."

"... Perfect..." Ratchet replied with a low growl, giving the prison warden a cold stare.

As Ratchet was about to lift his suitcases and walk away, he heard the sound of screeching tires outside, and  
a familiar voice, that wonderful voice, that voice who had spoken to him so many times in his dreams.

'He's here!'

"CLAAAANK!" Ratchet shouted as he threw his suitcases half way across the floor in the waiting-room, almost tripping  
on the wet concrete as he forcefully bashed the doors open to see Clank and the cab driver discussing the fare fee. Clank  
stopped talking and turned to see what the noise was

"R-Ratchet? Are -" he started with wide eyes, but he was interupted as Ratchet literally threw all his body weight into the  
poor little robot, knocking him down in an instant. Ratchet didn't say anything, he just held Clank close to his body. He  
needed this, he needed to feel Clank once again, feel that he was there, that this was all real. Clank didn't seem to resist the  
sudden and forceful embrace, and instead shyly placed his tiny arms around Ratchet's waist to return the hug. As he did  
so, Ratchet started sobbing his name, very quietly, but loud enough for him to notice.

"Ratchet, I – huh, what was that?" Clank asked curiously, straining to hear his almost inaudible words.

"I... lo... yo..." Ratchet tried to speak between sobs, holding onto Clank tightly, tears spilling onto Clank's agency tuxedo.

"I can't hear you Ratchet, you have to speak louder," Clank said in a comforting tone, rubbing his hand up and down Ratchet's back in a soothing manner.

Ratchet's sobs started to clear up. All the bottled emotions that he had hidden away during his time behind bars exploded  
at just sight of Clank, but to his relief, it didn't look like Clank minded – in fact, the robot seemed quite understanding.  
Ratchet carefully dried his eyes and moved his head a little bit, trying to look back up at Clank.

"... Hehe, when did you get here?" he said with a faint smile.

"Precisely three point five minutes ago." Clank replied as he smiled back at Ratchet.

They both got up from the wet, and now, somewhat flooded stone floor, ignoring the non-stop rain. Clank returned to the  
now stunned cab driver, who was surprised to see the "big galactic hero" in a state like that, while Ratchet somewhat a bit  
shameful for his so called outburst, went inside to get his suitcases, who luckily hadn't burst open, which he found quite  
surprising considering how carelessly he had threw them away.

"Seems like ya' hero's got a soft side, yah?" the warden said teasingly, poking the lombax in the side with his baton.

"Like hell you would care... " he said, tired of getting interupted as he picked up his suitcases.

"I don't like ya tone, boy!" the warden said out loud, banging the grey interior of the waiting-room with his baton.

"Well... I don't like it HERE either, so just let me get the hell out, will you?" Ratchet said face to face with the warden.

He was so sick of this place, all he wanted was Clank, and luckily the warden let him pass. He quickened his pace towards  
the cab. He was about to unload his bags into the trunk when Clank sneaked up behind him and shyly took his hand.  
Ratchet's eyes shot down at him accompanied by a small blush as he looked questioningly at his robotic companion.

"I'll help you with that, Ratchet," Clank said as he took one of the two suitcases and carefully pushed it into the trunk.  
Ratchet found it both amusing and adorable how Clank had to stand on his tip toes to get the suitcase all the way in. He  
was just about to giggle to himself when Clank took his hand into his own smaller hand, and led him into the car. Ratchet  
just followed along as he and Clank popped themselves down next to each other in the back seat of the car.

"Endako Megapolis, please," Clank said to the driver, who only nodded in return. Clank then turned to Ratchet.

"Let's go home, Ratchet." he smiled, not letting go of Ratchet's hand.

"Yeah, let's," the lombax replied, smiling back, squeezing Clank's hand a little bit as they drove away.


	2. A Tearful Goodbye

**Sorry for taking forever, but lately I've been lacking inspiration to write...  
This one actually has been completed for several months, but I just never got around  
to post it, so now when chapter three is in progress, I felt it was the right time to post chapter two, so here you are.**

**Enjoy, comments and favs are greatly appreciated.**

**Black and White Reunion © Lombnut  
Ratchet & Clank game series and characters © Insomniac games**

* * *

'You're not here...'

Ratchet sighed and turned off the vid-comic, placing the controller on the floor as he did so. He had been playing one of  
those silly Qwark vid-comics, in hope of them taking his mind elsewhere, as well as making time pass a little faster.  
However, not even all the fast paced action and explosive sounds could drown his thoughts; instead, it merely sedated  
them for the brief moment.

Ratchet was more angry then sad, being upset for a simple reason: Clank was not here. Instead of spending the whole day  
together, reuniting and having a good time with each other, Clank had chosen to go away for the evening on a date with  
his girlfriend. And in secret, it burned Ratchet. He was his best friend, and he had just gotten back from the penitentiary,  
but Clank just left him like this? He missed him... more then anything on this very planet, and now once more, he wasn't here for him...

"Clank..." the lombax mumbled to himself as he lay down on the couch, resting his tired body. He hated himself. He hated  
that Clank made him feel this way. He hated how his whole body would shiver just by the sound of Clank's chuckle, or  
how he could melt inside by merely making brief eye contact with his robot companion. He didn't want this... he just  
wished things could be as they were before, it would have spared so many awkward and embarrassing moments. But then  
again... there was a part of him who loved this feeling, the feeling he got by just being around Clank.

In all honesty, he didn't want to think about it. Perhaps these feelings he held would go away over time... but for the  
moment, he needed to think of something else. He plugged in the headphones from his small portable music player and  
started it up, to have the sound blast him and his thoughts away. His player was set on random, and unfortunately for  
him, it chose a specific song much to his dismay.

'Why didn't I remove this one?' he asked himself. This song was special to him... it provoked so many feelings. As much  
as he wished he could have just shut it off, he didn't. Instead he started to softly and tenderly sing along with the lyrics.

_"I complicated our live__s__  
By falling in love with him  
I complicated our lives  
Now I'm losing my only friend..."_

This song reminded him of so many things in his life...

_"Now I'm so confused  
I don't know what to do__..._

_He loves me, He loves me not..."_

It reminded him of Clank, their friendship and his feeling. It was downright a song about his feeling at this very moment.  
Ratchet felt so confused, how was he supposed to coup with this? He never saw it coming, he never thought he fall in  
love... like this... All his life he thought he had that little perfect image in his head of his future life: A family, a loving wife  
and some small children, and then this happened, he fell in love with Clank... All he ever thought of crumbled into pieces,  
as he realised that he harboured such emotions towards his best friend.

_"No where to turn,  
No one to h__old__,  
It's almost like I don't even know myself  
__Now I have to choose__...__  
I don't know what to do__...__  
He loves me, He loves me not  
He loves me, He loves me not..."_

"Clank... Please... please... come back..." Ratchet cried out, his voice cracking as he clenched the pillow harder  
and buried his head in it in the hope that it would muffle his sobs.

-o-o-

"Clank, are you ok?" Venus said, her eyes flickering over her partner. She held onto Clank's hand in a worrying manner,  
noticing his odd behaviour.

"Yeah, it is nothing, Venus," Clank replied, taking his hand away so fast that it almost seemed rude. Even though he was  
here, she could see that his mind wasn't, and it bothered her.

"You're so absent-minded today, Clank... what's the matter?" She told him as he once more glanced away from her, only to  
stare out into the black night sky, the stars reflecting in his green eyes.

He heard her rambling on about something he really didn't care about, because... he didn't even really care about her at all,  
something else seemed to have replaced her in his mind. He tried his best to analyse the situation as well as his feelings,  
only to fail. He was an intelligent being, probably smarter then them most other robots and humans, and yet he still couldn't  
figure this one out. He just knew that for the moment he was worried, worried about Ratchet.

"Perhaps I should have stayed..." he whispered to himself.

"What?" Venus asked. "Come on Clank, this relationship isn't going to work out if you don't put any effort into it..."

"I am terribly sorry, Venus," Clank spoke. "But... it is true that I am thinking of something else at the moment. I am worried  
about Ratchet, I left him so suddenly, perhaps he needed me, I mean, I did only just get him out of prison..."

"Clank, listen," Venus told him in an upset tone, which surprised Clank, because he never seen her like this before. "If  
Ratchet is that important to you, then fine, leave, and don't expect me to let you come back later. But if you want to give us  
a chance, then stay here, with me. What's more important to you, Clank? Me?" she paused for a moment. "...Or Ratchet?"

Clank only looked into her eyes, hurt. He couldn't make a choice like this - how dare she even make him chose between both his best friend and his girlfriend?

"I... I am sorry, Venus, but I am not capable of answering that question," Clank replied, sounding defeated.

Venus shot up from her seat, placing her hands hard on the table, which made a loud bang that resulted in some unwanted  
attention from their fellow restaurant customers. She stared him down for a short moment.

"Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet... it's always Ratchet, isn't it? You always talk about him these days, and I'm sick of it!"

She latched onto her purse in one swift movement, and left Clank stareing, speechless.

"If he means that much to you, why don't you just marry him?"she shouted back to him as she left the restaurant.

Everyone stared at him, and Clank felt deeply ashamed to the point that it hurt. He would have run after her... but  
somehow his legs didn't seem to want to carry him any more, so instead he just hid his face between his hands in shame.  
He tried to focus on the situation but failed, the only question in his mind being: What was he supposed to do now?

"I... what have I done? ..." he sighed.

-o-o-

Ratchet yawned as he slowly awoke. His tired eyes carefully looked around the room as he forced himself off the couch.  
He was still drowsy so when his hand moved over a familiar object on the table, he froze. It made an rattling sound, and it  
was hard in his hand. When he focused on it he saw that it was Clank's keys. At that very right moment he just wanted to  
leap into the air out of pure happiness, but he chose not to, and only clung to the feeling that he got from this moment instead.

'How long was I asleep?' he wondered, as he went on a search for his friend. Their apartment here on Endako wasn't big,  
but they still had separate bedrooms. As Ratchet snuck around in the hallway, he came across Clank's room, and as he  
opened the door very slowly and softly, he noticed to his delight that Clank was safely sound asleep in his little bed.

He smiled a warm smile at the small metal being, as he noticed how cute he looked. It was appearent that Clank had been  
very tired, as he hadn't even bothered to pull the blankets over himself. The robot must have just collapsed on the bed  
and fallen asleep instantly. Ratchet leaned forward and grasped the blankets, and in a loving manner, he gently tucked  
Clank in. When he tucking the blanket around Clank's small body, Ratchet's cheek accidentally came in contact with Clank's  
head, which left him with a peculiar feeling... the bliss he got from the mere touch. As he sat there watching Clank sleep, he  
couldn't help but smile once more, and think about how wonderful a friend Clank was to him. For the short moment, all the  
confusion and mixed emotions he constantly felt melted away, provoked by Clank's mere presence.

"Should I...?" Ratchet breathed more heavily, as he placed his hand onto Clank's cold cheek. For once the cold felt so  
good; he was boiling inside from the strong sensation that he felt, all embodied in a bright red blush on his own cheeks.  
He placed his forehead onto Clank's, realising that after this, there would be no point of return.

'... I don't care...' he told himself as he proceded with his actions, shivering slightly.

Ratchet then kissed Clank. It wasn't long, loving, or even deep; it was just a quick peck. The sensation of Clank's cold lips  
against his own felt so good, and for the moment, it all was euphoric. He knew he really shouldn't continue, but he  
couldn't help himself as his tongue flicked Clank's lips. Most organic creatures would have found the taste of metal  
disgusting and cringed at it, but for Ratchet it was the most sweetest taste he ever felt on his tongue. He wanted to savour  
the taste, because deep inside of him, he knew that a moment like this would never happened again.

As he parted from Clank tears ran down his tired eyes, both from the pure ecstasy he got from the kiss, but also the  
uncomfortable sadness of his realization. More then in the whole world he would have loved to lay himself down next to Clank,  
and cuddle next into him under the blanket, but he couldn't... it was wrong, it was all so very wrong. Another man  
shouldn't love another man, he knew that... and what made it worse was the fact that it was a romance between a living  
being and a robot... they both would be shunned by their own society, the very people that they worked so hard to save.

Ratchet dragged his numb body towards the door once more, as he held his head in one hand in an attempt to hinder the flow of  
tears from his eyes. As he exited the room, he took one last look at Clank before he closed the door and whispered softly to him.

"Goodnight, Clank..." he sobbed quietly, smiling sadly.


	3. A Perfect Resolution

**This is it folks, the final chapter, the conclusion of this drama.  
Mature rated because of the sexual content ahead, so be warned, ok?  
I don't want some silly fans saying I ruined their views on the R&C series.**

**My first attempt to write something even close to sexual,  
so it might not be a masterpiece... anyway, here you go.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this series of fanfictions!  
Enjoy, comments and favs are greatly appreciated.**

**Black and White Reunion © Lombnut  
Ratchet & Clank game series and characters © Insomniac games**

* * *

Ratchet awoke with a slight moan, his eyes still sore from the night before. It stung a little to open them, the daylight being  
almost blinding. His head fell back down on the pillow it had risen from, for just a few more moments of sleep; however the  
thought of falling asleep once more was quickly interupted as the faint smell of freshly roasted coffee and crispy burnt  
waffles caught his attention, much to his own surprise. His ears also picked up on small humming and whistling noises  
coming from their kitchen.

"Clank's awake..." Ratchet thought, his lips curling up into a smile.

He quickly threw his covers aside, immediately feeling the uncomfortable cold against his naked body. He leaped up and  
dressed himself in a rather awkwardly funny way; he jumped around the floor trying to force his green cargo pants on.  
After making a fool out of himself, he realised it was probably no longer a surprise that he was now awake, since he  
figured Clank must have heard the banging on the floorboards. With his pants now on properly, Ratchet took a good look  
at himself in the mirror, reciving a somewhat disappointed expression.

"Aww, geez... " he said to himself, as he rubbed his face in his hands. His silky yellow fur was all ruffled, and his eyes  
were almost more red then white. He wouldn't normally dare to face Clank looking like this, but hearing the robot calling  
him from the kitchen made Ratchet forget about his fears and focus on other things.

"Coming!" Ratchet shouted happily.

The young lombax enjoyed his morning for the first time in a long time. He finally remembered what it was like to have the  
one he loved more than anything make a tasteful breakfeast for him. After his experiences in prison, Ratchet thought that  
this was surely too good to be true; but then again, before the incident, Clank making breakfeast was normal, so why  
would that change now? However, to Ratchet, something felt different, in the most wonderful way.

Ratchet grinned at Clank from across the table, but Clank, being his usual self, was busy hiding behind the newspaper,  
reading and gathering information on anything that was worth learning. Ratchet was somewhat glad that Clank couldn't  
see him because when he wasn't grinning and smiling, he was twiddling his thumbs nervously. There was an awkward  
feeling between him and Clank that morning, a tension so thick that the pressure nearly gave Ratchet a headache. Of  
course, he knew this was only one sided, and that he only had himself to blame for kissing Clank the previous night. Of  
course it was going to be awkward in the morning. He had to do something to break the tension – just a few words -  
anything would do. He cleared his throat and searched for the courage to speak; when he finally did, his body was shaking slightly.

"H-how come you made w-waffles, Clank?" he said in, what he felt, was a failed attempt to start up a conversation.  
"I-I mean, it's so unusual that we'd eat stuff like this."

Clank put the newspaper on the table, and gave Ratchet a small smile, his little eyes shining.

"I thought it would be a nice change, and it seems that you did not mind," the robot chuckled slightly.

Ratchet blushed a little, and his eyes shyly dropped to the floor, not brave enough to respond. He noticed that Clank  
placed his tiny arms onto the table, and was now resting his head in between them, looking at him almost... dreamingly  
Ratchet smiled a little and, finding some courage, grabbed a handful of waffles and jammed them into his mouth.

"You know that you're spoiling me, Clank," Ratchet laughed as he chowed down on the waffles.

Clank smiled. He knew he was. Perhaps there was a small tiny chance that Clank felt the same for Ratchet that Ratchet felt  
about him, but if he didn't... he could accept living as they were now, even though he knew that supressing his feelings  
would hurt a lot; however, for Clank, he would do whatever it took.

Being full and pleased, he leaned back into the chair and relaxed, watching Clank from across the table now that he was  
busy with the newspaper once more. Ratchet smirked a little to himself as he looked over Clank lovingly, taking in every  
shape, feature and dent. Those thin cold metal lips, oh how he longed to kiss them again... He was glad to see Clank was  
totally oblivious to his ongoing actions, too lost in the newspaper on the table. God how he wanted to just leap over the  
table onto him and never let go, but he couldn't...

Just as he was starting to love where his mind were going, the sound of Clank's voice swept away his thoughts,  
and Ratchet looked at his companion questioningly.

"How about I clean up in here?" Clank said to him in a gentle voice.

As much as Ratchet would have loved to help his friend clean up, there was a sweetness in Clank's voice that made it  
impossible for Ratchet to disagree with him. Instead, the lombax nodded silently, and with a swift movement, he left his  
chair and the kitchen in Clank's care and walked away to grab a seat next to the holo-vid to play some games, knowing  
Clank would follow after.

-o-o-

The little robotic man sighed. His sad eyes examined the lombax, who was happily sitting in the couch, shouting and  
making wierd "swish" "boom" and "bang" noises that meant that he was getting a little bit **too** much into the game. Clank  
was, since about a minute ago, already done cleaning up after the mess he and Ratchet had left, and had chosen to quietly  
stand back and observe his friend. He let out another quiet sigh.

Here in front of him sat the most delicate of species he had ever seen, with so many remarkable and wonderful features.  
Sometimes he wondered whether all lombaxes where like this, or if Ratchet was just one of a kind; he had lately come to  
realise that it was the later. Ratchet truly was one-of-a-kind, and, to his knowledge, was the only lombax he had come to  
know really well. How he loved to stare in secret at him, to gaze upon this magnificent being, taking in everything from  
how Ratchet's golden, silky fur shaped itself around his body, covering even the top of his fuzzy ears, to his impressive  
looking feet, it's white sharp claws and cushiony paw-pads.

Clank wondered if he should sometime call Venus to thank her for breaking up with him, because it was dawning on him  
that if she had not done so, he wouldn't have known he was already in love.

Truthfully, these emotions confused him. They went against everything he had read and learned, and yet... it felt so right.  
He was hoping to let these feeling out, praying that Ratchet might harbour similar feelings, and after what happened  
earlier, he no longer doubted that there might be a chance. He may be a robot, and he may have "nerves of steel", but one  
question still remained: did he dare to find out?

-o-o-

Clank comfortably placed himself **really** close next to Ratchet on the couch, to Ratchet's surprise. The couch was more  
then big enough for both of them, and they both knew this, but if Clank wanted to sit that close to him, he sure as hell  
wasn't going to disagree. He had to almost shamefully admit to himself that he loved the feeling Clank left on his right arm,  
the cold from Clank's body, it felt so right, so good. He blushed a little, and looked down at his small friend.

"Wanna join me, Clank?" he said with a faint smile.

Clank nooded and grabbed the second controller, ready to assist Ratchet in any way he needed him. Ratchet started the  
game up and choose co-op – he knew Clank wasn't going to let him down.

After about an hour of gameplay, they took a short pause, listening to the rain hitting their glass windows from the  
outside. The last few days had been quite rainy, and the sky was as grey and dark as ever, even thought it wasn't even  
midday. In a way, it was quite cosy, since they had a good excuse to stay inside all day, together. Ratchet smiled again,  
and secretly praised that there was no thunder or lightning yet, because as he knew very well, Clank and lightning had  
never been a good experience in the past. Ratchet picked up his controller and Clank did the same, although looking  
worryingly up into the sky.

Very soon however, it seemed like Ratchet had celebrated too soon. The sounds of lightning crashing and roaring  
through the dark grey sky caught them both of guard. Clank, remembering his past, dropped the controller and jumped in  
shock as the lightning started striking their surroundings repeatedly. Immersed in fear, the small robot hid himself between  
his hands while shaking in his seat. Ratchet, on the other hand, for once the calm one, placed his controller down and took  
the shaking robot into his arms. Holding onto Clank, he leaned back and placed his head on the arm of the couch. He

pulled Clank dearly to his chest, embarrassing him and allowing him to shyly ruffle his white chest fur. Ratchet looked down  
to Clank, concern visible in his eyes. He felt bad seeing Clank like this, especially since he could only imagine what kind of  
fear must be going through the little robot's mind... As he held Clank even closer to his chest, his eyes watered up a little.  
He just hated seeing Clank like this, for him to suffer this way... Ratchet was ready to sit there all day, holding on to and comforting Clank.

"C-Clank, I..." his voice crackled as he spoke as tenderly as he could. "Clank, it's going to be alright... I'm here for you."

Clank tilted his small head upward a little, only to be met by Ratchet's now tearful eyes. Cuddling closer into each other,  
Ratchet was amazed that Clank seemed capable of acting on his own will, even though lightning was still tearing through  
the sky outside. He was overjoyed to see that his small and stuttering words of comfort seemed to have broken through  
what fear Clank had, as Clank moved up from his chest to look into his eyes. The robot smiled sadly at Ratchet, gently  
wiping a small tear off of Ratchet's cheek with a finger.

"... Ratchet..." he whispered almost breathlessly.

Then Clank kissed Ratchet. Clank's chilled lips against Ratchet's warm ones, it was so much like before when Ratchet had  
done so, and yet the feeling was so very different because he knew that this time they both wanted it. Ratchet took the  
initiative to deepen their kiss, being sure not to part – not that he wanted to – as he took Clank's hand into his own and  
placed his other hand behind Clank's head. Clank did the same, holding Ratchet's naked soft hand, feeling his fur against  
his metal. The other hand he placed behind Ratchet's neck, gently ruffling his fur as he pulled their lips together tighter.  
Ratchet whimpered softly, to which Clank smiled.

After a moment that seemed to last forever, they parted, both flushed and breathless, embarrassed as their burning cheeks  
became obvious to each other. Ratchet's fur burned as he noticed Clank looking at the obvious bulge in his pants.

"Ahh! Uhm... I-I can -" Ratchet splurted out, panicing.

Clank just chuckled lightly and leaned up to kiss Ratchet once more, to which Ratchet didn't object. Clank, who obviously  
knew what the bulge was, teased it with his finger, running it up and down over it, causing Ratchet to moan a little, his hot  
breath fogging up Clank's metal lips. After a few more moans, he carefully placed Clank on the couch cushion in front of  
him, trying to look serious yet blushing like a tomato. He stood up once Clank was off him, then took the robot's hand and  
began to drag him toward the bedroom. Clank, realising what the shy lombax was doing, suddenly stopped.

"You sure you want to do this, Ratchet?" Clank asked, shamefully. "I do not have the same... physical attributes... as your kind does... "

Ratchet just nuzzled Clank's shiny head, and kissed it lightly.

"I – don't – care." he said as he placed another kiss on the robot. "And the answer is yes."

For a moment, nothing happened as the robot merely looked at Ratchet.

"... Please?" Ratchet asked with a pleading expression. His eyes looked so soft and caring that they could melt any ones heart.

"... Yes, okay," Clank said shyly, placing a small kiss on the fuzzy lombax's cheek.

-o-o-

They rolled around in Ratchet's bed, kissing and playing, both trying to get dominance over the other which ultimately  
ended in a chuckling Clank pinning down a very aroused Ratchet, making Ratchet pant quite heavily. Clank smiled slyly at  
him as he slid his metal body over Ratchet's abdomen and down to his waist, making Ratchet gasp a little from the chill.  
Clank unbuckled Ratchet's belt and slowly slid it away from his waist. Ratchet watched, nervous yet excited. For a  
moment, Ratchet realised that Clank had let his guard down, so he tackled the robot to the covers, this time pinning him down.

Ratchet slid his tongue all over Clank's body, being sure to savour the taste. Much to his enjoyment, Clank seemed to  
gasp and flinch some as Ratchet licked over some more sensitive areas, including the joints connecting Clank's arms and  
legs. As he gingerly throbbed his tongue over Clank's left leg, he touch one of his circuits, making Clank moan out.

"Uh-Ahh... Ratchet..." Clank moaned out softly, sounding more then pleased by Ratchet's actions.

Ratchet took this opportunity to slid his tongue into Clank's open mouth, being sure to explore everywhere. Clank moaned  
a little more into Ratchet's mouth as Ratchet started playing around with his hand on Clank's chestshutter, tapping it with  
his fingers, sending vibrations straight to Clank's core.

After pleasing Clank for a while, Ratchet released the robot and allowed him to regain his place on top of the lombax.  
Noticing how moist Clank was from all Ratchet's exploring, he couldn't help but to feel a bit guilty.

"Sorry, Clank..." Ratchet murmured, sounding rather ashamed.

Clank on the other hand, didn't seem to care and just nibbled his lips in return, smiling at him. He obviously didn't feel  
offended, which made Ratchet feel better. Out of pure surprise, Clank took a hold of the bulge and squeezed it softly,  
making the young lombax moan again.

"Gah! Aaha ... geez, naughty Clank?" Ratchet asked.

Clank just smiled.

Clank was now on top of him, rubbing up and down over his chest. He felt every muscle flex and retract as he rubbed  
himself against Ratchet's waist, making Ratchet himself pant and moan.

"Ah... Clank, please..." Ratchet pleaded.

The teasing was making his pants unbearably and almost painfully tight. Clank looked down onto the lombax who was  
squirming and moaning under his touch, having no thoughts of quitting. He slid himself down further, until he was  
between Ratchet's legs. Noticing Ratchet's tail swinging wildly from side to side, Clank grabbed it and pulled it lightly,  
making Ratchet moan a little louder. As he let go of the tail, he noticed the obvious wetness on Ratchet's pants, a small  
moist pool surrounding the arousal. Clank pressed lightly below the spot, making Ratchet gasp, as he took in the orgasmic  
musk from his organic lover, trying his best to savour the scent.

"Cla – ah, please..." Ratchet moaned out, his eyes filled with small tears of both pleasure and anticipation.

Clank just nooded silently and grabbed the rim of Ratchet's green cargo pants, slowly pulling them down to his knees and  
over his feet, and letting them drop to the ground. Ratchet let out a pant of relief, his member finally freed from it's tight  
confinement. He stared down at Clank, who looked curiously at the fully exposed genitalia. Ratchet blushed, feeling a bit  
embarrassed about being so intimate with his friend; but at the same time, he couldn't help but love every second of it. He  
realised that Clank was debating on what to do next, so he gave him his approval.

"C-Clank... you can touch it, if you want to..." he whispered, more than just nervous.

Clank choose to do so. He slowly approached Ratchet's member, placing his one hand around it and the other below his  
sack. Ratchet let out a loud gasp, Clank's cold hand definitely taking him by shock, but quickly fell silent again. Small  
moans were heard as Clank proceded to move his hand up and down his member while his other hand gently massaged  
his sack. For Ratchet, this was like heaven, and it made him unsure on how long he would last.

Clank, using his knowledge in lombax anatomy, made the best of the situation. He was able to please his lover more than  
anyone else ever could; he knew just the right thing to do to the right spot. He removed his hand from Ratchet's sack,  
which was met with a displeased grunt from Ratchet. As he placed a finger against Ratchet's entrance, he made sure to  
press just enough to make Ratchet moan loudly in pleasure, but not yet slipping inside. This teasing drove Ratchet mad,  
making him moan harder.

"P-pl-please c-continue... " the lombax panted, his breathing heavy now.

Clank nooded in understanding, knowing just what he wanted. Carefully slipping one finger inside the lombax, watched as  
Ratchet's whole body arched up while he shouted out in pleasure. Clank continued to pump Ratchet's member while  
moving his finger in and out, making Ratchet almost faint in pleasure as he began to thrust hard into the metal hand. His  
breath got more and more shallow and his moans became louder and deeper until he suddenly tensed up, and in a final  
thrust, he came, spoiling his fur coat and reducing it to a sticky mess. As his content slowly oozed out and gathered in a  
small pool of goo on his stomach, he gave Clank a tired smile. Clank looked at him, astonished, trying to figure out what  
just happened while the lombax smiled, satisfied.

"Did... did you just overheat?" Clank asked curiously.

Ratchet let out a laugh, shaking his head as he was too tired for words at that moment. Clank let go of Ratchet's limp  
member as Ratchet lifted him up and placed him on top of his chest, ruffling his fur. He leaned forward and gave his lover a  
small kiss on his cold metal lips, the icy cold being so good against his boiling body.

"... continue..." Ratchet whispered breathlessly.

Clank did as he was told. As Ratchet put him down again, he slipped his finger into Ratchet's enterance once more,  
making the lombax bite down onto his lip and groan.

"... more, Clank... I can take it..." Ratchet told him.

Adding another finger provided some immediate results as Ratchet gasped out loud once more. Feeling Ratchet's member  
twitching back to life, Clank continued his actions like before, watching as the scissoring movements of his fingers were  
driving the lombax insane and to the peak of pleasure. Being aroused and erect again now, Ratchet panted heavily at what  
pleasures he was granted, as Clank was busy pleasing him, to Clank's enjoyment. For him, being able to bring the galaxy's  
greatest hero to his knees and to the edge and hight of pleasure meant everything – there were nothing else he could ask for.  
His fingers met a peculiar bump inside Ratchet's warmth, and he quickly realised that brushing against it made Ratchet shout out loudly.

"OH GOD! Ah-aha... oh god, Clank, do that again!" Ratchet panted.

Clank did so, and Ratchet's body arched up once more, jerking and spazzing from the undeniable pleasure Clank was  
giving him. Ratchet realised that it wouldn't take long for him to come again, as he moaned and panted.

"Cl-Clank, wait..." Ratchet pleaded.

When Clank stopped, Ratchet proceded to seat himself upright on the bed, then bend over Clank and slide over him,  
grasping the covers as his moist erection met the cold metal. Shyly sliding his tongue into Clank's mouth made Clank  
moan a little. The pure energy from Ratchet was so overwhelming to Clank, the pure ecstacy Ratchet was giving him made  
him moan out even more as Ratchet's ragged breath again fogged up his metal.

Ratchet thrusted himself harder against Clank's body, his member wedged in between them, while Clank continued to push  
his fingers in and out, making Ratchet moan, pleased. His other hand ruffled the hair on top of Ratchet's head. Ratchet  
pulled back from the kiss and let his head fall on to the covers, leaning on Clank's shoulder for support, as his head was spinning around.

"Nngh.. Ah- aha..." Ratchet moaned out softly, muffled by the covers.

Ratchet attempted to thrust back on the fingers inside him, while he kept a steady rythmn sliding himself along Clank's  
body. In a few short moments, his breath got more and more shallow again, and his moans deeper and deeper. Clank kept  
hitting that magic spot inside of him, over and over again, making it unbearable to hold it in any longer, until in just a  
matter of seconds, he tensed up and moaned out aloud.

"Ah... Clank, I'm going to... ah... Oh- Ah-!"

With a loud moan, Ratchet stiffened, his channel tightening around Clank's fingers. White, hot seed splattered in between  
them and across Clank's stomach. Clank felt it, it felt so good on his cold metal body.

Ratchet relaxed his muscles, panting hard, and began recovering from his climax. As more oozed out, Clank removed his  
fingers, making the lombax moan a little from the loss. Ratchet lifted his head up and stared right into Clank's glowing  
eyes. They where warm, and he felt safe.

After a brief struggle Ratchet pinned Clank down and proceded to clean up the mess he made, being sure to lick every  
inch of Clank's delicious body, as the robot shyly giggled.

"Hehe, stop it Ratchet, it tickles!" Clank chuckled.

Ratchet instead raised an eyebrow and stared at him deviously, a sly smirk on his lips. Giving Clank one last lick, he kissed  
the small robot gingerly, placing kisses onto different parts of his body, making Clank moan a weird "huummmm" sound.  
With a final kiss on Clank's small antenna, Ratchet placed his exhausted body on the pillow next to Clank. They were both  
breathing slowly now, and stareing at each other with small smiles.

"... Cl... Clank... that was amazing..." Ratchet let out quietly, a small tear in his eye.

"You're wonderful, Clank, better than I could have hoped… "

Clank looked at him, his eyes being the only light in the dark. For Ratchet, that green light felt soothing in a way, calming...  
Clank fell silent and crawled up to Ratchet, cuddling into his soft silky fur as he listened to the beating of the lombax's  
heart, making him feel drowsy.

"Thank you... " Clank whispered.

"For what...?" Ratchet asked curiously as he placed his arms around the little metal being.

"For loving me..." Clank whispered again, his red antenna lighting up.

Ratchet just tightened his embrace around Clank, not being sure if he ever wanted to let him go. He bent his head down a  
little and their lips met once more. It was just a short peck this time, as they both snuggled into each other, almost falling  
asleep to each others sounds; Clank to Ratchet's heartbeat and Ratchet to Clank's quietly buzzing. Ratchet could feel the  
cool metal against him. Clank could feel the warmth of Ratchet's body. So mismatched, but so perfectly matched.

"I love you so much," Ratchet said softly.

"I love you too, Ratchet," Clank whispered back to him.

As they both fell asleep in each others arms, Ratchet protectively cradling Clank next to him, and Clank holding onto that  
soft silky fur, they both knew they had found love in this life, and for the rest of their life. Knowing that even from the  
strangest of duos, something more, something deeper then friendship had risen.

Even if the world were never to accept them, they could deal with it all, because they had each other, forever and for always.


End file.
